Journey to New Namek
by Lindsey SSJ Pan
Summary: This is the sequel to the Return of Frieza. if you don't read that one first you'll be a bit lost on this story. Anyway, Goku, Trunks and Goten go on a trip to New Namek to use the dragonballs, but they run into unexpected company.
1. Friend or Foe?

Journey to New Namek

**Journey to New Namek**

** **

This story takes place after the Return of Frieza fanfic that I wrote. so I suggest you read that one first. For those who want a recap, Zarbon brought Frieza back with the dragonballs and they both terrised to earth. Future Trunks made a appearance. Gohan, Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta were all killed by Frieza. Now Goku, Trunks and Goten are going to New Namek to use the dragonballs to wish the others back. What adventures will they get up to find out in Journey to New Namek.

Chapter 1

A small spaceship was hurling through space with three passengers on it, Goku, Goten and Trunks. They had been flying for 2 days. Goku had already eaten half of the food they had, and now all three of them were sparring for something to do.

''Come on you can do better than that!'' Goku yelled at Goten. Goten just growled and tried harder. Trunks and Goten couldn't even hit Goku. After a while the two boys looked at each other, nodded, swung their arms in the air and shouted,

''Fusion ha!'' Gotenks was now sparring with Goku and was even hitting his target.

After a while Gotenks de-fused back to Goten and Trunks, and they all decided to have a rest. But just then a huge blast knocked the ship about.

''What the hell was that?'' Goku said as he looked out of the ship's window. There he saw another ship, a bit like a saiyan pod bit bigger. Goten and Trunks joined him at the window. 

''What is it dad?'' Goten asked.

''God knows'' 

Just then the ship shot another blast at them again. Then a figure suddenly appeared in their ship from no where. She was quite tall, had long black hair and black eyes.

''What the hell do you think you were doing to us?'' Goku yelled. Goten and Trunks just stood behind Goku and watched. 

''Sorry'' She replied ''I though you might attack me''

''We haven't got any thing to attack you with'' Goku replied. ''Who are you anyway?''

''I'm Kama'' Goten then noticed that Kama had a tail. 

''Dad'' He said tugging on his dad's arm, ''She has a tail'' Goku looked at Kama and also saw the tail, so did Trunks. 

''You're a Saiyan'' Goku whispered. 

''Yeah, how did you know that''

''Lets just say I have connections. How many where actually off the planet before Frieza destroyed it?'' Kama just looked at the floor with the mention of Frieza's name. 

''I don't know really. Me and my mum managed to get off the planet when my dad told us that Frieza was going to blow it up. We landed on a planet not to far from here and we've lived there ever since. I left her on the planet to go and search for some food. I haven't got a clue who else was off the planet.I did have two brothers, one was in Frieza's service when the planet blew up and I don't know what happened to the other one. How come you know about Frieza anyway.''

''Long story. What happened to your Dad?''

''He was trying to stop Frieza's fireball when it hit him and loads of others.'' She looked at the ground again.

''Really mine too!''

''What you're a Saiyan?'' Kama replied in shock.

''Yeah, but I didn't know until about 19 years ago, when my so called brother tried to get me to go back with him. I hit my head as a kid and never remembered what I was supposed to do.''

''Who are these two then'' Kama said pointing to Goten and Trunks.

''This is Goten, who is my son, and this is Trunks his friend''

''Hi'' they both said together.

''You know who Vegeta is don't you?'' Goku asked.

''What the Prince yeah course I do, why?'' Kama replied

''Trunks is his son''

''I thought Vegeta was dead''

''He is at the moment''

''What do you mean at the moment?''

''We are going to New Namek to use the dragonballs to wish him and some others back to life.''

''Wow, can you really do that?''

''Yeah''

''Could you wish my dad back?''

''Sorry, he would have been dead too long''

''Oh''

After a couple of minutes slience Kama spoke,

''If you're a Saiyan, where is your tail?''

''I had it cut off when I was a kid'' Goku replied. ''What planet is you're mum on anyway''

''A planet called Jargon. Hey it's on the way the New Namek why don't you stop off there. My mum always likes to see any one who's Saiyan.''

''Alright. But can I ask you something before we go.''

''Sure''

''What was you're dad's name?'' Goku asked.

''Bardock, why?'' Goku nearly choked on his own spit. ''What?'' She asked.

''Does the name Raditz ring any bells?''

''Yeah he's my brother''

''And the name Kakarot?''

''He was my other brother, why?'' Goten and Trunks were sat there with the mouths wide open.

''I haven't told you my name yet have I? I'm Goku or Kakarot as Vegeta calls me.''

''You're Kakarot.'' Kama starred at Goku for a minute. ''Come to think of it, you do look a lot like dad. Well come on you have a bigger reason to come to Jargon now haven't you?'' Goku nodded.

Kama went back to her ship and they all headed for Jargon.


	2. Trouble on New Namek

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a couple of hours they all landed on Jargon. Kama got out of her ship first and was greeted by her mother, Sash. 

"I missed you, you've been gone for ages. Who is this you have brought back with you?"

"You'll see mum, in a minute OK"

Just then the ship that Goku and the rest were in opened. Sash starred at the people who were coming out of the ship. She noticed Goku and knew who he was straight away.

"Kakarot?" Goku just nodded. Sash ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had. "You look just like your father you know" was all she could think of saying. "And who are these two handsome looking boys behind you?"

"This is my son Goten, and that is Trunks"

"So I have a grandson then"

"You have two actually"

"Where's the other one?"

"At the moment he's dead". She looked a little shocked at the moment statement.

"What do you mean at the moment?"

"We are in space to fetch the dragonballs from New Namek to wish them back to life"

"Can dragonballs actually do that?"

"Yeah as long as they haven't been dead for too long"

"Mum, you'll never guess who Trunks's Father is?" Kama said.

"Who's?" Sash replied

"Vegeta's"

"I thought he was dead"

"He is at the moment they going to wish him back too"

"Who killed them then?"

"You never told me either?" Kama said to Goku.

"Frieza, but he's dead now". Goku said

"I thought Frieza died a long time ago."

"He did but one of his henchmen brought him back with the dragonballs."

"Which one?" Kama asked

"Zarbon"

"Always hated that bastard" Kama said.

After a while of catching up, the group sat down for dinner and carried on talking. Goten and Trunks were sparring with each other while the rest watched.

"They're powerful aren't they?" Kama said. No body answered her.

"When are you leaving for Namek then?" Sash asked. 

"Tomorrow I think why?"

"Can me and Kama come with you? I need to get off this planet." 

"Sure"

With that they all decided to go to sleep.

*

The next morning, the group boarded the ship and took off to Namek. 

While on the ship Sash went over to Goku

"Can I ask you something son?"

"Sure" Goku replied.

"After we had been to Namek, can we go to earth with you? I'd love to meet everyone you talked about last night"

"Course you can, in fact I'd love you to come back."

The ship carried on it's course to Namek.

*

On Namek, something had happened. One of the Namek's was causing riot. Someone from another planet had wished for the strongest Namek on the planet to become totally evil, so he would destroy everyone one the planet. There was also someone else watching the person that made the wish, thinking of a way to beat her.

*

Goku's ship landed on Namek. The ship door opened. Goku looked at all the damage that the Namek had caused. 

"What the hell's happening here?" He said. Behind a rock he saw a Namek. The Namek noticed Goku and came from behind the rock. 

"Goku, is that you?" he said. Goku noticed that it was the elder Namek who took over after Guru died.

"Yeah, what's happening here?"

"Someone used the dragonballs to turn the most powerful Namek on the planet evil. And now that Namek is runnind riot."

"Any idea who's behind it?"

"No, no one saw the person take the dragonballs." Just then a village exploded in the distance.

"How long ago was the wish made?"

"Nearly a year now why?"

"Because I came to make a few wishes, and I could really use them to help us"

"I'll have some of my people go and collect them for you, they should be active again now"

"Thanks"

With that Goku nodded to Goten and Trunks and they all took off towards the village that blew up.

*

Giya, the woman that made the wish, was watching her creation blowing up the little Namek villages and she was loving every minute of it. She had long black hair which came just above her lower back, black eyes and a tail! Watching her still was a man, still thinking how he could tackle her. He could sense some huge powers coming towards him but he took no notice. He was interested in the why the woman had done what she did.

*

Goku, Goten and Trunks made it to were the blast was, and the Namek was still there.They could also see a woman standing just away from the destruction. Goku starred at the woman for a moment and noticed that she had a tail.

"How many more are they?" He thought. The woman then looked up and caught them looking at her. She starred at them for a moment. The man reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think who.

"Come to try and stop me had you?" The man who was watching the woman looked to see who she was talking to. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"That's Kakarot!"

That's the end of this chapter, so who is the man who was watching Giya all this time and how does he know Goku? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Giya the Saiyan?

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Goku carried on looking at the woman. After a few minutes he decided to answer her.

"Yes I have come to stop you"

"Took you a long time to answer didn't it? You remind me of someone, are you a Saiyan" Giya shouted

"Not that's it's any of your business, but yes why do you ask?" Goku replied

"You just remind me of a Saiyan I used to know that's all. Do you know Bardock?"

"Not personally, but I know the name, he was my father"

"I thought so, well away way I think I'll have Gima take care of you now. GIMA!!"

The Namek turned around when he heared his name being called.

"Yes master" He said

"Take care of these will you"

"Yes master"

*

On King Kai's Planet, King Kai was checking up on Goku and the others on Namek. He didn't like what he saw. 

"What's up King Kai?" Gohan asked him as he hadn't heared King Kai talk for about 15 minutes now.

"Somethings wrong on Namek. A Saiyan has made one of the Namek's evil and is destroying the planet."

"My dad will take care of it won't he"

"I hope so"

*

The Namek named Gima flew up towards Goku, who couldn't even see him. Goku couldn't even lay a punch on him. The man hiding nearby watched

"I can't take this anymore!"

He flew up towards the Namek and planted a kick right in the side of his face, knocking him about 4 miles. Goku just starred at the man who helped him.

"Bardock!" Giya screamed "You're supposed to be dead"

"Yes I was supposed to be, but I'm not am I"

Giya started to get mad. 

"I not going to allow you to destroy my chances of ruling the universe, prepare to fight" Giya screamed again

"No! not at this moment in time" Bardock grabbed Goku, Goku grabbed the two lads and they disappeared.

"Shit" screamed Giya.

*

Bardcok, Goku, Goten and Trunks appeared infront off Kama and Sash. 

"Dad!" Kama screamed

"Kama, Sash what are you two doing here?" Goku was still gobsmacked by the fact he has just seen his supposedly dead father.

"We made Kakarot bring us here, we didn't know that this was happening" Kama said hugging her dad. Sash walked to Bardock and also gave him a hug

"I thought you were dead" Sash whispered, nearly crying

"I thought I was going to die" Bardock whispered back

A few minutes later, the elder Namek appeared

"Goku, we have found all the dragonballs"

"Thanks" he said as he followed the Namek to them.

"So you're my grandfather then?" Goten said tugging on Bardock's leg

"Yes I think I am"

"King Kai are you there?" Goku asked talking to King Kai through his mind.

"Yes Goku what do you want" King Kai replied

"I'm ready to bring them back"

"Ok I'll tell them"

"Tell them they are coming to Namek as well, I need there help at the moment"

"OK"

The elder Namek called for the dragon.The dragon appeared and the sky turned black

"What do you wish for" the dragon asked

"My first wish is to bring Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Dende back to life" Goku said

"You wish is granted" the dragon boomed

"Second, I wish for you to bring Gohan Vegeta and Piccolo to this excat spot"

"You wish is granted" Just infront of the dragonballs appeared Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to Vegeta. He grabbed on to Vegeta's trouser leg and hugged it. Vegeta just patted hm on the head.

"Why did you wish us here anyway, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta then noticed Bardock in the background. "Bardock, I though you were dead"

"Can people stop asking me that question it's getting boring now" Bardock replied

"Dad" Gohan asked "Is he Bardock?" Goku nodded.

"And that's Sash, my mother" he said pointing to Sash, "And thats Kama my sister"

"Wow" Gohan replied.


	4. Gima's End!

Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"So there's another Saiyan?" Gohan asked. Goku just nodded.

"What's her name?" Vegeta decided to ask.

"Her name is....." Goku was cut off by Bardock's voice in his head.

"Don't tell him" Bardock said.

"Why not?" Goku replied to the voice

"Just don't tell him OK"

"OK"

"So what's her name then?" Vegeta asked getting impatient now.

"You know I can't remember"

"Liar" Vegeta snapped

"I don't remember" Goku snapped back.

"Yeah you do dad her name is....." Goku grabbed Goten month before he could finish.

Vegeta looked at Bardock

"It's Giya isn't it?" he asked him nearly in a whisper. Bardock didn't answer him. "It is isn't it?" Bardock nodded. Vegeta then took off towards the direction Giya was.

"Vegeta come back!" Bardock yelled. "Shit." He whispered 

"Who is Giya anyway?" Goku asked.

"Giya is Vegeta's mother" Everyone just starred at Bardock.

*

Vegeta was flying through the air and thinking

"What the hell is she doing?" He asked himself "I didn't even know she was still alive"

He was very close to where she was now and soon he saw her sat on the ground thinking. He landed right next to her. Giya stopped looking at the floor when she saw a pair of boots infront of her. She looked up and starred at Vegeta.

"Vegeta" She whispered. He just starred at her "You haven't changed much" she continued trying to break the silence. 

"Neither have you" He replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked

"I wanted to take over the universe now Frieza's dead so I thought I start here"

"You going to lose though"

"Why?"

"Because on this planet there are people who won't let you win."

"I know that, but I can still try can't I?"

"You'll probably get killed if you do"

"So let it be that way"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Vegeta flew off back to the others.

*

After about 10 minutes silence Goku spoke

"So what are we gonna do about that Gima"

"We'll have to find him and come up with a plan to stop him" Gohan said. Just then Vegeta landed back.

"Where did you go dad" Trunks asked him

"Just had something to sort out that's all" he said.

"We're going to stop Gima" Goku said to Vegeta. With that they flew up into the air.

*

Gima was still blowing up the Namek villages, when the gang landed near him. Gima looked round and smirked. 

"So you've come to stop me have you?"

"Yeah got a problem with that" Piccolo said.

"Yeah I have" After he said that he powered up a ki attack and launched it at the gang. They all just out the way before the energy hit. 

"Is that all you have?" Vegeta said.

"That's far from what my really power is" Gima replied and powered up a bigger ki attack and launched it. This one was fast, but the gang still got out the way easily. 

"Kamehameha!!!!" Goku screamed, so did Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Piccolo powered up ki attack and Vegeta powered up a Big Bang attack. They all hit Gima. He was a little injured but it didn't really effect him.

"Is that all you have?" Gima asked "I thought I should let you know that there is only one thing that can kill me and I'm not going to tell you what it is" Gima yelled. The gang got angry and flew at Gima. Gima blocked all of their attacks and even got some of his own punches in too.

"This is not going to well is it?" Gohan said to his father.

"Nope" Goku replied. They then launched towards him again. 

After a few minutes of Ki attacks and punches, Vegeta, heard a voice in is head. 

"Vegeta, it's Giya listen I know what can kill Gima and I'm, going to tell you"

"Why"

"Because what you said to me early sunk in, if you tried hard enough in a few hours you would work it out anyway so I may as well tell you now. The only think that can kill him is that if someone self destructs while grabbing him."

"Who the hellis going to do that?"

"I am" Giya said. Giya began charging up to self destruct. While Gima's back was turned she jumped on his back and exploded. Smoke filled the air. 

When the dust cleared all that was left of Gima was a few pieces of the clothes he was wearing. 

Vegeta was gob smacked at what his mother had done.

"King Kai?" Goku asked trying to communicate with him.

"What Goku?"

"Tell the Namek Elder to use the last wish to bring all the Namek's back to life"

"Will do"

After a few minutes Goku spoke

"Well I guess we go home now". Everyone nodded. He walked over to Sash and Kama. "Are you still coming back to earth, your more than welcome you know"

"Yes course we are if Bardock wants to go to?" Sash asked Bardock. Bardock nodded. They all piled into the ship that only had 3 people in it when it left earth but was now going back with 9 people.

The End!!!


End file.
